The present invention relates to a vehicle headliner and an inflatable apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover.
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates away from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. Such known inflatable curtains are typically stored in a housing that opens upon inflation of the inflatable curtain. A known inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain.
The inflatable curtain is typically stored in a deflated condition along the roof rail above the side windows of the vehicle. The inflatable curtain is connected to the sheet metal of the vehicle and then is covered with a vehicle trim piece, such as a side trim panel. A headliner typically overlies an interior surface of the vehicle roof and extends laterally across the vehicle roof. The headliner may also help cover the inflatable curtain.
The present invention relates to a modular headliner assembly that includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device adapted to inflate away from a roof of a vehicle into a position between a side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. The modular headliner assembly also includes a headliner for covering an interior portion of the roof and at least one support device for supporting the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device and the headliner in the vehicle. The support device includes a bracket having a portion connectable to the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, fastener for connecting the headliner to the bracket, and a fastener for connecting the bracket to the vehicle.